Agent Pea
200px |Row 1 title = Health: |Row 1 info = 125 |Row 2 title = Variant of: |Row 2 info = Peashooter |Row 3 title = Primary Weapon: |Row 3 info = Pea Silencer |Row 4 title = Abilities: |Row 4 info = Chili Bean Bomb Pea Gatling Hyper Sombrero Bean Bomb Retro Gatling Super Pea Jump}} The Agent Pea is a variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Agent Pea is a dangerous enemy at any range, maybe the only one of the Peashooter family. Unlike the natural Peashooter, the Agent Pea does not create splash damage with the Pea Silencer. Its primary weapon that has 15* ammo. It does less damage than the regular Peashooter, (33* max critical damage and 16* max body damage) doesn't get a critical with just a body shot, (The * means with the corresponding upgrades, the value would be slightly less without) and has smaller pea size. On the positive side, the Agent Pea fires a lot quicker, zooms in more, has more accurate crosshair, and reloads faster. Description Licensed to Vanquish-the Agent Pea is a silent stalker, and makes vanquishing Zombies look easy. For king and country...and Crazy Dave. Primary Weapon The Pea Silencer is the primary weapon of Agent Pea, which has 12 ammo without the ammo upgrade and 15 with the upgrade. The Pea Silencer deals less damage (16+) than normal, but more damage on crits (headshots 33+) than normal. It can also be fired faster, but does not have splash damage. Abilities Chili Bean Bomb It launches a Chili Bean, which explodes after a short amount of time. In Garden Ops, nearby zombies run to the Chili Bean Bomb, making it a way to vanquish lots of Browncoat Zombies and Conehead Zombies quickly. Pea Gatling Roots the Peashooter down, and has 100 ammo to fire continuously against the zombies (deals less damage the farther you are). Hyper Enables the Peashooter to accelerate and jump high. This can help with both defense and offense. Sombrero Bean Bomb Launches a special Chili Bean wearing a sombrero that has a longer fuse than the normal Chili Bean Bomb, but in return, gives off about 260 damage and a bigger explosion radius. Retro Gatling The Peashooter roots itself into a special form of Pea Gatling. The damage is increased to 14 for a critical, and 12 for a body shot, but has only half the ammo (50) and shoots slower making moving targets a lot harder to hit. Super Pea Jump The Peashooter doesn't get any speed boost, but can jump slightly higher. Weapon Upgrades Top Secret Plant Food Grown from top secret plant food, the Agent Pea's reload time has now decreased. Extra Top Secret Ammo Discovered a secret cache of top secret peas-increases ammo capacity for all Agent Peas. Pea-Pea-7 Special Ammo Top secret peas do more top secret damage. Strategies Agent Pea has a zoom that rivals Cactus. However, unlike Cactus, Agent Pea has no way of preventing attacks from behind while sniping. Like Cactus, Agent Pea is hard to control at point blank range. Agent Pea's advantage over Cacti presents itself in two ways. First, Agent Pea has greater mobility to get to high and safe places. Secondly, Agent Pea still has an Area of Effect ability (Chili Bean Bomb or Sombrero Bean Bomb) that is effective in Gardens & Graveyards. The best way of efficiency is critical hits, giving it a 2x damage boost. Sometimes, you get into close range combat anyway, which in that case, just "hip" fire for the head, and bob and weave between obstacles when reloading. DO NOT use hyper, and try to shoot at the zombies, it is near to impossible without the splash damage, just use it to get to a rooftop or retreat instead. Trivia *Agent Pea is a reference to the famous James Bond from the "007" movies. **It might also be a reference to Perry the Platypus, also called Agent P, from the TV series Phineas and Ferb. * The "Pea-Pea-7 Special" takes its name from a weapon in the Nintendo 64 video game Goldeneye, based on the James Bond movie of the same name. It was the name used for the Walther PPK, James' iconic weapon of the film series, with a changed name for copyright reasons. *This is one of three Peashooter classes who is shaped like a gun. The other two are the Law Pea and Commando Pea. Category:Plant variants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Variants Category:Playable Characters Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Peashooter Variants